A Fight For Paris
by SassyGhost
Summary: Cassie Woods has just moved from Florida to Paris, and she was so not ready for this. Her mother promised her a beautiful new necklace if she made it through the first day, and Cassie was desperate. Little did she know, that wasn't your average necklace- it was a miraculous! Now Cassie must learn how to be a superhero, and she must learn how to work with others.


**(Hi guys! SG here. I know I should probably be working on my other fanfiction, but I suddenly had a brilliant idea. I've put one of my own characters into miraculous ladybug. I'll try not to make it boring or too original. You'll get to know her through the first five or so chapters, and you'll get to go on an adventure with her and her new partners! I'm going to probably do special chapters inbetween, kind of like a fanfiction within a fanfiction. You guys can request AU's and such if you want. Please tell me your thoughts and what I can improve, or any idea's for future chapters. And as always, ENJOY!)**

Hello! My name is Cassie Woods. I just moved to Paris about a week ago, and god am I nervous. My mom has been dreaming of moving here since she was about my age. But I, on the other hand, only wanted to move here because I like macarons.

My mom had made all the arrangements to have me in school immediately, and today is my first day. I'm not sure how it'll go, but I do know that I was promised a pretty necklace if I made it through the first day without causing trouble.

I can do this.

I made my way to the school and into my first class, French. A few people looked at me funny, but then focused their attention back to the teacher.

"Everyone, this is your new classmate, Cassie Woods. Cassie, would you mind introducing yourself?" The teacher turned to me, quickly followed by the whole class.

Everyone is staring. Everyone is waiting. What are you doing? Just say it. Introduce yourself. It's not hard. Just tell them who you are and where you're from. Come on Cassie…

"I, Uh…" I began nervously, looking around the classroom. "My name is Cassie Woods, I just moved here from Florida a week ago, and uh… I usually speak English, but I have to speak French now because everyone here speaks it… so yeah, that's about it, I think." Everyone was still staring at me, as if expecting something more.

"Hello," I said in English, waving at them all with a shaking hand.

"Thank you, Cassie. You may take your seat now. It's the one in the back."

I walked to the back of the classroom where a redheaded boy sat by himself. He looked up from a drawing, which he covered before I could get a good look at, and he scooted over to make room for me to sit down.

"Hi, I'm Cassie." I whispered to him, offering my hand. He shook it, then turned his attention back to his drawing. "I- eh, my name's Nathaniel." I could finally see what he was drawing. It was a rose, and the petals were dripping as if they were water. The water droplets seemed to turn to dust as they fell, giving the drawing a mysterious yet beautiful look.

At the end of the class the teacher told us to all read a book by Shakespeare, and that we'd have to have a three page essay about it by Monday. That gave us four days.

I gathered my books and tucked them away neatly in my bag, then made my way to the door. I was waiting for every other student to leave so that I wouldn't get in their way when a girl with short blonde hair walked my way.

"Welcome to the school! You're going to love it here! My name's Rose, and this is Juleka." I almost hadn't noticed the tall, black haired girl standing behind Rose. She had a purple streak going through her hair, and her bangs were covering most of her face.

"Oh, thank you! My name's Cassie, but you already knew that- so uh..." I said, smiling at her. The girl, Juleka, whispered something to Rose. Rose nodded, her smile fading ever so slightly. "We have to go, but I guess we'll see you tomorrow!" And with that, they left, leaving me to stare at the empty seats around me for a few moments, before I, too, left the classroom.

The whole day went by perfectly. I hadn't gotten in trouble, and I met three people. That would only mean one thing…

I walked up the stairs and to the house, expecting to be greeted by my mother, but instead was greeted by my mother's bodyguard. He nodded at me and stepped aside to let me in.

"Where's mom?" I asked him, looking around the room for her.

"She's busy. She told me to give you this." He pulled a small blue velvet box out of his coat pocket and handed it to me. The box had my name on it in golden letters on the bottom right corner. "Thank you." I said politely, taking the box.

I slowly walked into my bedroom, never once looking up from the box. I sat down on my bed and opened it. Inside was a beautiful silver necklace with a moon charm on it. I gently picked it up and put it on. It was light and comfortable, and I hardly noticed it was even there.

I closed my eyes and fell backwards onto my bed, the soft blanket cradling my head in it's warmth. I may have been tired, but I could've sworn I heard a voice.

"Who are you?" It asked. I sat upright immediately. A small great horned owl-looking thing was staring at me with big golden eyes.

"W-what…" I began, "what are you? How did you get in here? How are you talking? Are you going to steal my socks? Why are you here?" I was stuttering and confused. As far as I know, owls are not that tiny and that is not what they look like when flying.

"Do you have pretzels?" It asked, flying around the room.

I paused for a moment, thinking of what to say next. "I- uh, yeah I do. Why?"

It turned around to look at me. "Bring me the pretzels and I'll tell you why I'm here and what I am."

I slowly backed out of the room, never taking my eyes off the little owl. I think I saw a bag of pretzels in the pantry yesterday…

Turns out there are pretzels. I grabbed one bag of them, then ran back to my room. The owl was sitting on my desk, and it appeared to be reading a book. It turned around and patiently waited for me to open the bag of pretzels. The moment the bag was open, the little owl had already devoured five of them.

"So, to start, what are you?"

It stopped eating. "I'm a kwami. My name's Athena, but most of the past miraculous holders would call me snacks or pretzel."

I nodded. "This is so cool…"

"I'm tired."

"You can sleep after answering my questions." I told it. "Are you a boy or a girl? Do you only eat pretzels? Are you magical? What do you do, exactly"

The little owl sighed as if this wasn't the first time this had happened. "I'm a girl. I eat a lot of things- mostly snacks- but I prefer pretzels. Yes I'm magical." She ate another pretzel.

"And as for what I do? I transform you into your alter ego, a superhero named Night Owl- or Owl for short. Your senses are greatly improved at night, but even during the daytime they're insane." The kwami, Athena told me as she bit into yet another pretzel.

You'd think I'd be freaking out right now, but a childhood full of magical fairytales and cartoons had prepared me for these things. "Don't superheroes usually get weapons? What's my weapon? Do I even get a weapon?" I asked excitedly.

"You ask a lot of questions…" Athena said, "but yes, you do get a weapon. Your weapon is kind of like a grappling hook and a whip combined. It's called the birds claw. The thing at the end of it, as you may have guessed, looks like a birds claw."

I nodded. "Every superhero comes with a villain. Who's the bad guy? I'm ready to kick some bad guy butt!" I normally don't talk this fast or ask so many questions, but this is an exception. My boring life was finally given a second chance.

"The villain's name is HawkMoth. He makes normal people into akumatized victims whenever they feel a negative emotion. Your goal is to defeat the monster and help purify the akuma." The little owl looked at the now empty bag of pretzels with sad eyes, then looked back up at me. "Any more questions?"

"What's an akuma?"

"A butterfly monster thing- I don't really know, it's been a while."

I jumped onto my bed and landed on all fours. "Do I get any superhero partners?"

Athena sighed. "Yes, their names are Ladybug and Chat Noir- but over time more superheroes may join you. Ladybug purifies akuma's and Chat Noir helps her fight them. You'll be helping them soon enough."

"So how do I transform?" I asked, tugging on the blanket.

"You just have to say transform me." Athena said. "But I must warn you, it's not going to be easy. I suggest waiting until nighttime to transform so that you can train in peace, and while your senses are improved."

Something in the back of my mind reminded me of one tiny… very minor… not important _detail_. "Uh, but how am I supposed to see in the dark? How am I supposed to even see at all? I have poor eyesight." I sighed. "This is so cliché but I don't think I'm the one for the job. How am I supposed to even spot bad guys if I can't see them?"

" _Improved senses_. When you're transformed, you'll naturally have improved vision, hearing, and you'll have night vision. But I must warn you, when you have night vision you wont see colors quite as well as you do during the daytime." Athena flew across the room to an empty shoebox. "I'll be sleeping here. Continue with whatever it is you do, and sometime tonight you can transform and take the suit out for a ride."

I started to calm down now. I counted my breaths until they were each seven seconds apart, which is supposed to help. "Okay… I- um, I'm going to read the book my teacher gave me."

Everything started to hit me all at once. I'm going to be a superhero.

Oh my god… _I'm going to be a superhero_.


End file.
